Head Over Feet
by Shieldmaiden wot
Summary: Eowyn and Faramir simple flufffic. Not great, and never to be updated! Enjoy it if you will.


Head Over Feet  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine! You can't sue me! Mwahahahaaa! grabs LotR ownership and runs, closely followed by an angry Christopher Tolkien Fine. So I don't own it. sticks out tongue. And the song "Head Over Feet" is DEFINITELY not mine and belongs to the amazing Alanis Morissette. Okay, you can read the rest now. smiles  
  
A/N: Okay. This is sort of strange... not my usual line of fluffiness, because I tried to make it sound more like the dialogue in the book. It is from Éowyn's POV and I tried to make her thoughts sound more... archaic? I don't know, it's just supposed to be different from my other fics. Yeah... This fic is set in the chapter "The Steward and The King" in The Return of the King. It is when Faramir gives the "I do not offer you my pity, I would love you even if you were the blissful Queen of Gondor" speech. And then he says, "Éowyn, do you not love me?" Right after that, Éowyn tells him she loves him too and everyone's happy. But in MY fic, Éowyn isn't so sure... OH, and thank you so much to Pengolod, who read my story before I posted it. And to Bobwot, even though she was really busy and couldn't edit my fic.  
  
Summary: I just told you. POV: Éowyn Characters: Éowyn and Faramir Rating: G Plot: Doesn't really have one, but don't let that stop you from reading it! It's more a reflection on Éowyn's part on whether she really wants her life to change drastically and if she's ready for it. Author's most urgent message: Read and review! It makes me feel happy and special when I get an email from ff.net saying I have a new review! So just click on the pretty purple button and leave me one!  
  
Now read!  
  
HEAD OVER FEET by Shieldmaiden wot  
  
"Éowyn, do you not love me?"  
  
Your clear grey eyes are burning with a clear flame, Faramir, as you ask me an unanswerable question, a query that even I cannot come up with an answer to.  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
It is too much. I cannot deal with love. Not now. Not yet, so soon after the battle. "Leave me be!" The cry erupts from me before I can take it back and suddenly I need to be alone. I need to understand what I am feeling. I run to the far end of the garden, the low wall that overlooks the East and the dark, fiery blight on the far horizon that is Mordor.  
  
I do not understand what is happening. Once, I wished for glorious, honoured death. I sought a way to end my captivity. I had thought that if the Lord Aragorn would not love me, renowned death would be the answer, for a warrior-maid slain in battle would surely have earned, at last, the respect of all Men and a place among the great Queens. My name would have been lifted high above all others and my memory passed on. No longer would I have been pitied as the wild shield-maiden who longed to follow, nay, to out-race the footsteps of the Riders. I would have passed so far above them that Rohan would have fallen far below me.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask how my day was  
  
Yet that is not how you see me, as a wayward child watching the Riders with envy and longing. You do not offer me pity, for it is admiration and respect that I see in your eyes. And, no matter how hard I try, I cannot erase from my mind the image seared into my consciousness, the picture I keep in my mind of you, how your eyes shone as you watched me.  
  
And I have found myself becoming accustomed to, nay, I have found myself enjoying your treatment of me. Never before have I enjoyed being treated like a Lady and not only a warrior.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
I had thought, Faramir, when first I saw you, that no Rider of the Mark could outmatch you in battle. I had thought that you were brave, that you too would seek death in battle. But now I know otherwise. You are brave enough to face me, the Shield-maiden of the North, and ask for me to love you. You have more courage than even I thought. And now I know that it was not death that you sought in battle, but life, and that is braver far than any small dream of glorious death I ever had.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service  
  
I was not prepared for someone to love me so completely. It is a strange feeling. You say you love me. You say you would love me no matter what. And yet, I feel that I am prepared to change for you, that I would if you wanted me to.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
I hate to think that I, the shield-maiden of the Rohirrim, could be changed so by one man. But I have been, and I suppose I will have to accept that. No other man has ever treated me like a lady, except perhaps Théoden. Never before has anyone been so polite to me, for they see me as a wild, untameable Rohirrim girl.  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
You held your breath and the door for me;  
  
Thanks for your patience.  
  
You have been patient and understanding. You have not pitied me for what I will never have or despised me for what I wish for. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so kind. Perhaps I am still dreaming; the Lord Aragorn never pulled me back from my deathly sleep, and I never awoke. Perhaps I dreamed you into being, so that you would bring warmth back into my cold life, so that you would save me.  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long  
  
No longer do I wish to be a shield-maiden. No longer will I seek for a glorious death in battle. I will long no more for a King of Men who was not, was never bound for me. I want only you. I want only to stay in these Houses with the son of Denethor by my side.  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now  
  
I hear footsteps. Someone is entering the garden. I listen closer. It is you, Faramir. You come closer to me and stop when you are right behind me. You don't say a word. Perhaps you are scared of what my answer will be? Or perhaps you are giving me time to think before I speak to you?  
  
We are silent for a few long moments until the silence becomes unbearable.  
  
"Yes, my lord Faramir? What is it you have come to me for?" I say, turning to look you in the eyes. I smile in spite of myself; you look so very nervous that it is as if you are sure I will say no.  
  
"Lady," you begin, "I am sorry if I startled you or frightened you in any way. I realise now that I have been too rash and I know that your heart is still aching for Lord Aragorn. If you wish, I will never trouble you again on this subject."  
  
I stare at the ground, wondering what I should say. How does one put into words such feelings? I am no poet.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
I took a deep breath and began. "A few moments ago, I was still confused. I was still trying to understand myself and my feelings for you, Faramir." I say his name more gently than I ever have before. "I was not ready for such a love. Now I am."  
  
"Then you... my lady, do you..." You stop and compose yourself before trying to get the right words out. "Éowyn, are you saying that you love me?"  
  
I smile and reach up to touch his face with my uninjured hand. "Yes, Faramir," I say boldly, still smiling at the irony of it. "Yes, I am."  
  
THE END   
  
A/N: well, that was far more fluffy than I wanted it to be... I shall have to start writing angst or some other such torturous genre... hm... goes off to ponder how to write an angst/tragedy/non-fluff fic  
  
Remember, review! Tell me what I can do to make it better. 


End file.
